Never Regret
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Harry wants more, and Draco suffers under the realization that he can’t give it to him. “I’m sorry.” HP/DM Slash. One-shot.


**NEVER REGRET**

_By Reiko Katsura_

**Series**: Harry Potter

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Ratings**: K+, I think

**Alerts**: Some kissing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. NCII.

**Summary**: Harry wants something, and Draco suffers under the realization that he can't give it to him. "I'm sorry." HP/DM. Slash.

**A/N: I just keep on writing HP one-shots. Can't help it, really. I have ideas for about ten more just sitting in my notebook. **

**I hope you enjoy this! **

**

* * *

  
**

"Harry?"

Draco's voice pulled Harry out of his reverie, and he turned to look sideways at his blonde husband of two years. They were sitting on a bench at a local park, listening to the sound of laughter and giggling from the little children running around the play ground.

There was one child in particular–– a brunette girl about the age of seven, with brown eyes as wide as almonds and a small, button nose–– who caught his attention. She was playing on the swings with her father. And yes, Harry could tell that they were parent and child. No two people could so alike without being related. Their similarities were uncanny, and Harry couldn't help but flash the unnoticing pair a small smile.

"Harry!"

Harry once again looked up at Draco and blushed slightly because he realized that he had not been paying any attention at all.

"Sorry, Draco. What is it?"

Draco said nothing, and only turned his head to look out towards the playground. He watched the children running around and playing with their parents for a few moments, before he turned back to Harry, who was looking at him inquiringly.

"I'm sorry."

Harry's eyes probed open, and he looked taken aback. What ever was Draco apologizing for? And so he asked.

"For what, Draco?"

Draco once again averted his gaze, and said quietly, "For making you fall in love with me. For not being enough."

Draco bit his lip and tried to restrain traitorous tears from falling. They way Harry was looking at those children, one would be blind if they couldn't see the sadness in his green eyes. Draco was not a fool. He knew of Harry's past. He knew of Harry's dreams. He knew, possibly more than anyone, that Harry wanted children.

That Harry wanted a family.

He was pulled out of his own thoughts, however, as a rough hand caught him by the cheek and turned his head around. Draco inwardly winced as he stared face to face an irritated Harry.

"What is this all about?" Harry demanded, not moving his hand from the blonde's cheek.

Draco scowled, partially upset because of Harry, and partially upset that Harry was trying to play ignorant.

"You know what this is about, Potter!" Draco snapped, and forcefully turned his head away. He crossed his arms over his head stubbornly, and mentally roared at himself to not cry.

"How the hell do you expect me to understand when you are sprouting things that are not understandable?" Harry retorted, making another attempt to bring Draco's face towards him. Draco didn't relent.

"I mean children, Potter," Draco snapped again, moisture building in his eyes. He was angry. How could Harry regret him like that? He was angry. Why couldn't he be enough?

"I know that you regret being with me, Harry," Draco muttered, turning back to look at his husband with painful eyes, "I know that you want a family, and I can't give it to you. We can't have children, no matter how much I wish we could. We can't even adopt, because British laws wont allow same sexed couples to adopt children. How could you _not_ regret being with me, when I'm taking away everything that you've always wanted."

And that was the last of his restraint. Draco broke down, and tears escaped his obsidian-gray eyes. His heart was clenching in his chest, and his breathing was coming in hitches. Merlin, it was painful not being able to give the love of your life what they most desired.

He hated being an impediment to the future that Harry had always dreamed of having, but he was too selfish to allow it to be. He wanted Harry. He wanted him, and knew that no matter what, he could not possibly give him up. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Suddenly, Draco was pulled into immediate warmth. Strong arms enveloped his trembling shoulders, and his head was softly placed upon a hard, comfortable chest. Still crying, Draco allowed himself to be held by the one he loved above all else.

"You're such an idiot, love." Harry whispered in his ear, and started playing with his husbands soft, silver hair.

"What?" Draco croaked, a hint of indignation in his tone.

"I said you're an idiot," Harry reiterated, calmly. "Draco, listen to me."

When Draco nodded, Harry continued, "I love you. I love you more than life itself. Yes, I wanted to have children––"

Draco lifted his head and shot Harry a warning glare, in which Harry chuckled in amusement, and pulled him back into his chest.

"Alright, I _still_ want children. I do want a family, however…"

Breathing deeply, Harry lifted Draco's face by the chin, and stared intently into his dark, grey eyes, "However, I wouldn't want that if it meant not having you."

When Draco looked at him uncertainly, Harry smiled tenderly at him, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "We're still young, Draco. The laws can change. Someday, we might be able to adopt a child. Someday, we might not. But having a family means nothing if I don't have the man of my life to share it with. I love you, Draco. I wouldn't give you up for the world."

They kissed again, longer this time, and slightly stronger.

"Truly, Harry?"

Draco breathed, staring into and loving Harry's emerald eyes.

"Truly."

"And you don't regret?"

Their lips met again, and Draco sighed as Harry suckled on his lower lip lovingly.

"I never regret."

Smiling, Draco stood up from the bench and helped Harry up. Holding hands, they left the park–– leaving behind ogling people and laughing children, and headed towards home.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
